Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto
by KataristikA
Summary: -¿Por qué te tienes que marchar? -No está en mis manos Roxas, pero te prometo que volveré a tu lado- -Esta bien Riku, esperare lo que sea – -Esto no es un adiós Roxas, es un hasta pronto- Un amor que llega después de años a romper lo que ya habías formado con alguien más. ¿Podrás resistirte a la tentación? ¿O sucumbirás a la pasión? RikuRoku con menciones de AkuRoku y RikuSor


Capítulo 1 - "No esperaba volver a verte"

_-¿Dime nuevamente el por qué te tienes que marchar?- no quería zafarse del abrazo que los mantenía unidos por ese corto tiempo que les quedaba.___

_-No está en mis manos Roxas, sabes bien que debo volver a Destiny Islands por mis padres... pero te prometo que volveré a tu lado- acerco sus labios a los de su pareja rosándolos apenas suavemente cuando el tren que lo llevaría lejos comenzaba a echar humo.___

_-Esta bien Riku, esperare lo que sea - lo termino por besar y el tren dio el aviso.___

_-¡ÚLTIMOS PASAJEROS A BORDO! -grito el maquinista haciendo que se separaran.___

_-Esto no es un adiós Roxas, es un hasta pronto- y se marcho tomando el tren el cual a los minutos se perdió en la inmensidad del crepúsculo.__  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, varios años a decir verdad, el vano recuerdo del chico del cabello de plata casi se esfumaba en su mente, casi como uno olvida a los amores de verano, claro que le tomo mucho más tiempo de lo normal sacarse su recuerdo del corazón, razón por la que nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con el chico que compartía su cama en esos momentos.

-Axel, levántate, que es tarde- solo recibió un gruñido por parte del despeinado durmiente- recuerda que prometiste acompañarme a la estación a buscar a mi primo- golpeo su hombro para despertarlo, pero recibió un abrazo que lo hizo caer a su lado.

-Umm ¿no puede esperar un poco Roxy? es muy temprano -abrió perezosamente sus ojos mirando los de Roxas.

-No, no podemos -dijo un poco enojado, algo típico de su carácter- ya debe estar por llegar.

-¿Ni siquiera nos alcanza el tiempo para una rápida? -sonrió con picardía acorralándolo.

-No, no, no hoy no -se separa de él, levantándose de la cama- tal vez luego Axel no quiero hacer esperar a mi primo.

-¿Y por que él es tan importante llegar tan a la hora? Has hecho que Demyx y Zexion esperen mucho tiempo, solo por que quieres hacer el am- fue callado abruptamente por las palabras tajantes de Roxas.

-El hecho que no lo haya visto en más de 8 años no te suena de nada ¿verdad? Mejor vístete -le lanza la ropa y sale de la habitación, había logrado aguantarse el sonrojo, quería ceder como siempre, era algo que Axel siempre lograba pero que ahora, no podía permitírselo por mucho que cierta parte de su cuerpo le reclamara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Humo comenzó a disiparse y lo único que pudo escuchar además del sonido del tren fue un bostezo de Axel, que a su lado miraba a los que comenzaron a bajar del tren.

-¿Y si no lo has visto en 8 largos años como lo vas a reconocer?-pregunto mientras seguía mirando hacia el vagón, de donde bajaba cantidad de gente, cualquiera podría ser el primo de su novio.

-Vas a reconocerlo al instante- su vista apuntaba hacia el mismo lugar, por un momento vio descender a él peli plateado que estaba enterrado en sus recuerdos pero no era él, si no que un hombre mayor con una larga cabellera y un gran estuche que se perdió rápidamente en la multitud.

- -se escucho de repente en medio de la gente y un chico igual a Roxas pero con el pelo castaño se abalanzo sobre él, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier recuerdo que hubiese querido salir a la luz.

-¡Sora! -lo regaño, no le gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto en público y menos con la efusividad que siempre expresaba su primo.

-Es que hace tanto que no te veía que te extrañaba-lo sigue abrazando a pesar de las advertencias del otro.

-Lo sé, pero no es para tanto tampoco -mira al pelirrojo que no había dicho ni una palabra algo sumamente raro en él, pero que aun así tenía una sonrisita en el rostro, la verdad no quería imaginar el tipo de perversiones estaría pensando… un momento, ya las imagino- Oye Sora ven, el es mi novio Axel – le lanzo una mirada de "aquellas", esas que te decían "intenta-algo-y-eres-hombre-muerto" el pelirrojo sonrió a su novio y saludo animadamente y el más chico no paro de hacerle millones de preguntas como ¿Desde cuándo son novios?¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Y esos tatuajes? ¿Tu pelo es natural? a las que Axel respondió hablándole y hablándole, después de un par de minutos Roxas se dio cuenta que su primo andaba sin maletas.

-¿Y tu equipaje?

-¡Es verdad! -sonríe- enseguida lo traigo, oye Roku ¿no te molesta que haya venido con alguien verdad? Te lo hubiese dicho antes pero él no podía y antes de irme logro librarse de sus obligaciones para poder venir.

-Por mí no hay problema, total igual te quedas solo por un par de semanas no -respondió Axel en vez del otro, siendo agradable con el primo de su novio.

-¡Gracias Axel! -sonrío contento y se fue a perder entre la gente nuevamente a buscar a su compañero.

-Con ellos en casa olvídate de hacerlo cuando se te plazca ¿lo captas? -le advirtió Roxas ocupando la muletilla que tanto caracterizaba a Axel-

-No sé porque lo suponía- suspiro resignado, aun así encontraría momentos de intimidad con su pequeño, de estatura, rubio- Aun puedo encerrarte en el baño y –iba a continuar pero recibió un golpe en su brazo haciéndolo reír por la cara que tenia Roxas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que volvieran a escuchar la voz de Sora en la lejanía estaba hablando con alguien animadamente, aunque no pudieron divisarlos ya que la partida del tren con nuevos pasajeros había llenado de humo el andén.

-Deberían hacer algo con este humo de seguro y nos dará algo por inhalarlo por tanto tiempo-

-No exageres- intento divisar por entre el humo, quedándose paralizado sin aire por unos momentos.

-Aquí los encontré -llego Sora con una sonrisa- Riku, el es mi primo Roku con su novio Axel -los presento a lo que Axel sonrió saludando con la mano a Riku que en ningún momento había posado su vista en el rubio- ah -recordó algo Sora- en verdad Roku se llama Roxas creo que no te lo había mencionado -ríe mirando a Riku y luego a Roxas que se mantenía algo serio mirando a su acompañante- él estuvo un año aquí en Twiling Town tal vez lo viste alguna vez Roku.- Estuvo a punto de responder un leve si pero Riku se le adelanto.

-No se me hace familiar, de seguro no lo vi -poso su mirada dos segundos en los de él, Roxas solo podía ver indiferencia en su reflejo, a lo que desvió la mirada y Axel comienza a toser levemente.

-Es mejor nos vallamos de aquí pronto, el humo ya me molesta ¿Lo captan? -tomo las maletas de Sora y Riku saliendo de la estación seguido de su novio y los otros dos, camino hacia el auto que estaba en el aparcamiento dirigiéndose al lugar donde convivirían los cuatro por las siguientes tres semanas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hooooolas gente bonita, hace bastante que no subía una historia acá a fanfiction x'D y se me había olvidado un poco el cómo era, bueno esto es lo primero que publico de Kingdom Hearts y espero sea de su agrado ya que hace un tiempo lo tengo rondando en mi cabeza y si no fuese por **Rohi **esto no sale de ahí, este cap va dedicado a ella –te adoro!- y espero que le den una oportunidad. Ya tengo avanzado hasta como el capitulo cuatro asi que espero ser rápida al actualizar y no dejarles con las ganas C: sin mas que decir me despido esperando sus comentarios de esta loca idea que se me ocurrió :D


End file.
